Binoo
About Binoo is a protagonist from the Toopy And Binoo series. He is Toopy's best friend and he loves Patchy Patch, reading books, and going on adventures with Toopy. Binoo appears to be a shrunken white kitten at age 4 to 5. He as a pink nose, small pointy ears, and a large smiling mouth. He has a skinny neck and a dotted line going down his neck and belly. His hands have no fingers and his feet have no toes. His tail is very thin and long, his belly is big. He can't talk but he can make his voice sound. He also doesn't wear clothes. Binoo is crazy sometimes. Binoo does get big in 3 episodes like Gargantua, Bistro Binoo, and Binoo's Wand Binoo was voiced by Frenando Silvervoice and Binoo has appeared in all the episodes in the series. Binoo: Funny Friends and Claudia Besso at the start (before segments) and end of every episode (after segment E and before credits) of Toopy and Binoo and You! and he has appeared in every single episode in all of the series. Roles * 3In Bistro Binoo. Toopy gave Binoo an invisible stack of pancakes. When Binoo is done eating pancakes, Binoo's belly blows even bigger. * In Tiger Binoo, he had a tiger suit made by Toopy, which consisted of black marker stripes and orange and black striped socks on his ears. Episodes Appearance NOTE: Episodes that focus on Binoo on their title are in bold. Toopy and Binoo and Toopy and Binoo and You! episodes # [[Tiger Binoo|'Tiger Binoo']] / The Flying Hat / Giant Footprints / [[Power Pyjamas|'Power Pyjamas']] / Sock Safari # The Castle / [[Ballooning with Binoo|'Ballooning with Binoo']] / Soapy Toopy / Topsy Turvey / Dusteroos # Toopy's Story / Invisible World / Night Light / Peanut Butter / Tickle # The Big Race / [[Little Red Binoo|'Little Red Binoo']] / Strange New World / Where's Patchy-Patch? / Unknown # Camp Out / [[Binoo's Letter|'Binoo's Letter']] / Pet Palace / Colour me Toopy / Meatball Western # Toopy Knows Everything / Diaper Dream / Jack-in-the-Box / Backpack / The Amazing Maze # Four Seasons / Gone Fishin' / Train Ride / Godmother Toopy / [[Binoo Blows Raspberries|'Binoo Blows Raspberries']] # Eggheads / Bistro Binoo / Magic Mirror / Abracadabra / Toopy’s Bed # Gopherville / Toopy's Nose / Soapy Toopy / The Genie / Big Smooch # Song and Dance / The Big Race / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / [[The Seven Binoos|'The Seven Binoos']] # Funny Bunny / Eggheads / Mud Cake / The Flying Hat/ Storm in a Bottle # Pumpkin Party / Grunt Monster / Happy Toopy Day! / [[Binoo Blows Raspberries|'Binoo Blows Raspberries']] / Godmother Toopy # Train Ride / Toopy's Story / [[Tiger Binoo|'Tiger Binoo']] / Magic Mirror / Power Pyjamas # Christmas Eve / Santa Toopy / Snowflakes / Toopy's Present / [[The Seven Binoos|'The Seven Binoos']] # Jungle Toopy / Play Clay / Robot Doctors / Big Parade / On and Off # Puppet Show / Space House / Bubbles / Toopy Goes Bananas / Duckling # [[Sparkle Binoo|'Sparkle Binoo']] / Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / [[Binoo's Birthday|'Binoo's Birthday']] / [[Binoo's Island|'Binoo's Island']] # Sock Puppet / Magic Marker / Rockin' Toopy / [[Cinder-Binoo|'Cinder-Binoo']] / Cloud Gazing # Ant Mimi / Rockin' Toopy / Snowglobe / The Great Goo Goo / Storm in a Bottle # Recess / Land of the Lost / Superball / Keyhole / Invisible Dog # Treasure Hunt / The Big Blue / Gargantua / Under the Bed / Magic Bowl # The Three Bears / [[Where's Binoo|'Where's Binoo?']] / The Lost Bear / [[Binoo's Letter|'Binoo's Letter']] / Camp Out # Toopy's Nose / Magic Whoosher / Worm Circus / Moon Bounce / Gopherville # Gone Fishin' / Super Toopy / Toopy Knows Everything / [[Baby Toopy|'Baby Toopy']] / [[Binoo's Wand|'Binoo's Wand']] # Water Wings / Topsy Turvey / Dreamland / Treehouse / [[Bistro Binoo|'Bistro Binoo']] # Song and Dance / Little Bo Toopy / Cuckoo Clock / The Land of Colours / The Castle Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends Season 1 (2006-2007) * Understood Justice * Binoo’s Restaurant Treat * Cinnamon Challenge * Top Mouse * Just Like What a Cat and Mouse Do * Binoo and the Flying Pet Peeve * Racecar Power * Rodeo Binoo * The Pirate Mouse of Mice * Always A Bridesmaid * Pet Problems * Cafe Binoo * Seedling * The Horror at Home * Courageous Toopy * Buzzin' Blog * Binoo, That's My Musical Member Forever! * Surprise, Surprise, What A Surprise! * Egg * Fancy Show-off * King's Servant * Barnyard Sickness * Slidin' Down! * Playtime Partying * Get Well Soon * Toys Don't Speak * Circus * Cake Party Season 2 (2008-2009) # Big Smoocherella # Mermaid Binoo's Under The Sea Adventure # Binoo In Space # Santa Binoo And His Hot Sleigh # Rockin' Binoo # Le Chef Binoo # Binoo's Flower Garden # Firefighter Toopy To The Rescue! # Yoho Toopy! # Scary Binoo # Big Pumpkin, Big Toopy # Binoo at the Beach # Giddy Up, Binoo! # Are You Ready To Be Clowning Around, Binoo? # Godmother Binoo # King Toopy # The Godmother And The Dragon # Binoo's Fairy # Binoo's One And Only Room # Binoo's Train # Outerspace Binoo # Toopy The Spy # Super Binoo's Cape # Toopy's Wand # Song and Dance # Lights, Camera, Action, Binoo's Community! # Binoo The Ghost Season 3 (2010-2011) # Icing On The Cake # The Binoo Fandom # Binoo's House # Binoo's Late Night Camp Out # Binoo's Adventures In Dreamland # The TV That Doesn't Have Binoo's Show # Get Out Of The Community, TV! # Big Toopy's Cooking Show! # Lady Binoo # Lady Binoo's Lipstick # Mascara Madness # The Eye of the Shadow of Binoo # Pink Blusher Binoo # Fire Resistant # The Binoo Website # Sleeveless Sweater # Binoo's Hairdo # A Boo To You, Binoo! # A Little Bit Off The Edge # Fishy Binoo # Chainsaw Dance # Where Will Video Games Be Gone? # No More! No Less! # It's A Purchase For You # Orange Justice # Binoo Goes to the Hockey Game (Final Appearance) __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:B Category:Protagonists Category:Binoo Category:Patchy Patch